Computing systems may use various types of storage media for storing data. Computing systems, for example, may incorporate random access memory (RAM) or read only memory (ROM) for storage of readily accessible data. Storage of relatively larger volumes of data, however, may be more conducive to storage on magnetic or optical storage mediums, such as magnetic disk drives, tape drives, or optical disks.